


The Wrong Door

by Chromatic_Spark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, Reader-Insert, Requests accepted, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Spark/pseuds/Chromatic_Spark
Summary: Rushing around in your new job at the Avengers Tower you open the wrong door to find someone waiting for you...Some simple reader insert filth for you to enjoy. Feel free to request character mach ups and situations!The timeline for these is a bit sketchy but assume they take place after Avengers Assemble and before Age of Ultron.Please read the introductory chapter for the setting then feel free to skip to your favourites





	1. Introduction

You rush down the hallway, arms full of papers and files. It’s only your second day working at the tower, mostly you’ve been making coffee and trying not to break anything.  
Your work outfit is definitely not suited to rushing around, a tailored black dress over a pale blue blouse with shoes that you were planning on throwing in the garbage as soon as you get home. They were too high and you could feel the beginnings of a blister starting on the heel of one of your feet.  
“Take this to meeting room 5, and be quick about it.” Had been the vague instructions given by your all too smug new superior as they handed you the badly stacked pile of papers. You barely knew where the bathrooms where! Too scared to ask yet another question you ran off hoping you could work it out. Too late you realised what a labyrinth the place was and started to panic.  
You dashed around looking for the right room when at last you spotted what you thought was the right door. Turning the handle carefully you dart inside...


	2. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up my personal favourite, the God of Mischief himself!
> 
> I've tried to keep the physical features of the self insert character as ambiguous as possible, let me know if you think they can be improved.
> 
> Inspired in part by a particularly wonderful post on https://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com

Looking around the dim space you realise you’ve mistakenly entered the main stairwell. It should be deserted as it was only ever intended to be used in an emergency as the flickering fluorescent lights, bare concrete and utilitarian metal rails show easily.   
You huff and turn to leave but stop as you hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs towards you. Curious, you turn to see who is using the stairs when there are elevators everywhere.  
The man coming towards you makes your blood run cold, everyone in New York knows him. Tall, lean with long raven hair and piercing blue eyes he smiles wickedly when he spots you. His smile makes your heart stop and your knees weak.   
For a second you state at him as he advances, unsure whether to run or to make a lunge for the alarm a little over an arms reach from you. That second was too long.  
You drop the papers, turn and reach for the alarm but find yourself pinned face first to the wall, arms pinned behind you by one huge, inhumanly strong hand while the other slams into the wall by your face. You squeak and try to wriggle free but he tightens his hold, twisting your arms painfully.  
“Now, now. I don’t think we want anyone interrupting my fun just yet.” He growls in your ear. He is stooped over you, his mouth so close to your ear you can feel his breath. He smells of pine, peppermint and sandalwood. You swallow hard as he buries his face in your hair and inhales deeply. “I was planning to ‘surprise’ my brother and his friends. You do know who I am, I can assume by the way you are trembling.” His husky voice in your ear sends shivers down your spine. You nod weakly.  
He spins you around to face him, twisting your hands above your head and pinning them against the wall with just one hand. He’s inches from you now, resplendent in his green,black and gold armour. He cups your chin and tilts your face up to his, a predatory smile on his eerily handsome features.  
“But what have I found? Such a lovely plaything.” His voice is like silk as his thumb runs over your lips.  
“Please!” You manage to yelp, trying to free your wrists. “Let me go!”  
“Or what?” He mocks, his smile widening.  
“I’ll scream!” You reply and he chuckles at you, leaning closer.   
“Oh please do. It would be such fun to see so many mortals try and rescue you. I might even let some of them live.” He purred.  
You whimper at his words, remembering how he’d hurt so many people so easily not too long ago.  
“I-” You begin but he leans closer, his lips so close to the vulnerable spot at the nape of your neck it makes you stutter. Your body has begun to warm up, against your will. Him being so close made you anxious, both wanting to run and wishing that he would toy with you more. Perhaps even… no even in your darkest fantasies you wouldn’t have thought to bed the God of Mischief.  
“I can hear your mind, pretty thing.” He breathed, his breath tickling your skin and making you fidget. You want him to touch you and want to run away all at once. “I can feel your desire.”  
“Liar!” You whine, trying harder to free your wrists. He steps closer, his body so close to yours you can smell the leather and hear the whisper of his coat as it moves.  
“Oh yes, but there’s much more fun in truth.” He presses your wrists harder and slips his other hand around your waist, still holding his body inches away as if teasing, taunting you with his closeness. That he can touch you and you cannot touch him. You gasp at the sudden sensation and you can see him smiling in the corner of your eye.  
“Is is my strength that arouses you, midgardian? Are you imagining these hands pinning you against this wall, having no choice but to submit to me?” He whispers in your ear, your breathing coming faster now as you feel yourself blushing. “Or perhaps you imagine lying flat on your back, held still by the weight of my chest as my hips buck into you with enough force to send your mind reeling?” You turn your face away, shameful heat rising in your core. He runs his lips along your now vulnerable neck as you try not to pant.   
“No, please.” You whine breathlessly.  
“Isn’t this what you wish? All you need to do is say it.” He runs his tongue up your neck, searing a path back up towards your jaw.  
“I- I-” You stutter and he grabs your chin in his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to tun your head and look into his eyes.  
“Just say it.” His voice is deep, enticing. He looks like he might devour you whole but you realise you want him to.  
“Y-es, Loki.” You manage and his smile widens. His hand leaves your face and trains down your chest and round your stomach. Everywhere he touches your skin prickles and you find yourself fixated on his lips.  
“Well I suppose I can ‘surprise’ those louts later.” He mutters as his hand slides down your thigh and begins to raise the hem of your dress.  
He pushes forward without warning and presses his lips to yours in a demanding and dominant kiss. Still pinning your hands he lifts your leg to hook over his hip, grinding himself against you.  
You open your mouth to him without thought and his tongue invades you making your head spin. His hand on your leg sides higher to the edge of your simple black panties and panic invades your mind as his fingers slip beneath the waistband.  
“No! Not here, what if-” You gasp as he breaks the kiss to nip at your throat.  
“Oh but that makes it all the more delicious!” He purrs. “The risk of getting caught! Who would ever forgive you if you where found fucking the man who nearly enslaved the world?”  
The curse word was harsh in his normally eloquent tongue but it only adds to your desire. You gasp as he runs his teeth over your skin and his fingers glide under the cotton to find your most sensitive spot.  
“Oh, look how ready you are for me! You must have longed for this, pet.” He says before returning his lips to yours and starting to rub circles over your nub till you are panting and gasping into his mouth, trying to stifle your moans.  
Without warning he removes his hand and before you can whine in protest he slip it under your rear and boosts you up to wrap your legs around his hips. He crushes you against the wall and you can feel his hardness against your core. Somehow without you noticing he has freed his erection from his thick leather trousers and it pushes against the soaking fabric of your panties which are now the only barrier between you.  
He releases your lips and pushes his forehead against yours boring into you with his eyes.  
“Say my name.” He growls and you swallow hard.  
“L- Loki.” You manage and suddenly the thin cotton is pushed aside and he’s inside you.  
You groan in unison at the feel of him entering you, you stretch around him wonderfully and he draws in air through his teeth.  
“So tight, so soft.” He hisses and starts to move, slowly at first, his hips thrusting you into the wall.  
You pull against his hold on your wrists, desperate to grab at him to run your fingers through his hair but he does not relent. Every thrust makes you moan and gasp, burying your face against his neck. You can’t even kiss him there as his armour stands in the way.  
He lifts you higher and now every move hits a sweet spot inside making you come apart, frantically panting and gasping his name. He bites your neck hard enough to bruise and somehow the pain heightens the ecstasy of his lust.  
You feel yourself coming close to that precipice, every plunging movement driving you closer and closer. At last you reach that height and fall, your body clenching around him as his movements become more frantic. You wonder if he’ll simply break you against the wall as he drives himself into you with bruising force, sending your orgasm to heights you never knew existed.   
Finally he finds his own release, gasping a curse in a language you will never know he releases inside you and with a few last lazy thrusts falls still. He holds you against the wall, kissing your neck slowly as he recovers.  
He lowers your trembling legs to the floor and you can feel the combined wetness of you both begin to run down your thighs. At last he releases your wrists and your arms fall limp at your sides as you lean against his chest, unable to stand by yourself.  
“C-Can I-” You manage to say as your breath returns, mind a muddle.  
“Can you… can you go?” He finishes for you and chuckles. He cups your face and turns it up to his where a predatory grin meets you. “Oh no, my dear, I think I’ll keep you.”  
“Wait!” You gasp your last word on earth as he casts his spell and you are dragged away into the aether.  
All they ever find is the scattered paperwork and a crack in the wall where he held you. The only clue, a single large bootprint on the papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!
> 
> Next up: Tony Stark


	3. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun with the infamous Tony Stark now!

You stumble through the doorway, nearly tripping in the awkward shoes. You curse under your breath and take a moment to reshuffle the papers. A polite cough makes you look up.  
“Crap.” You breathe.  
You’ve accidentally walked into one of the smaller R&D labs. The walls are covered in screens and blueprints and at the centre of it all, tinkering with one of his famous suits, is your new boss. He’s stood in jeans and a simple black t-shirt, the glowing circle in his chest is unmistakable. He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, a look of mild amusement on his handsome face.  
“Sorry!” You yelp reaching behind you for the doorknob. “Wrong room! Sorry!”  
You turn the knob and step through the door, closing it quickly behind you, only to realise your mistake and swear again.   
“Uh, miss?” His voice is muffled but clear through the door. “You realise you’ve just walked into a closet, right?”   
“Yes.” You reply from the dark. He laughs and you close your eyes, wishing yourself anywhere else but the tight confines of the supply closet.  
“Are you going you come out? Or are you looking for Narnia in there?” He jokes and starts to open the door.  
“Sir?” A new voice stops him, the smooth tones of his AI assistant.  
“Yes Jarvis.” He replies, the door is ajar and you can see him through the crack.  
“You asked me to warn you when Director Ross was nearby. He’s headed here now.” Came the reply.  
“Right, new plan.” He says throwing open the door and stepping inside with you. “Scooch up.” He closes the door after him, plunging you both into darkness, the only light the eerie glow from his chest.  
“What are you-” You begin but he hushed you sternly.  
You hear the door outside slam open and heavy footsteps entering.  
“Stark?” Comes an authoritative voice. “Damnit where the hell is he?” Stark stifles a giggle and you realise he’s facing you, there’s so little room you can feel his chest move.  
“Jones!” Comes a bark from the voice outside. “Guard the door, if he comes back let me know, got it?”  
“Sir!” Comes the reply from a younger voice. The footsteps recede and the door slams shut. There’s the sound of something heavy falling over nearby.  
“That was fun, we should do this again sometime.” Stark jokes and tries the door.   
It doesn’t budge. He rattles the handle and pushes it with his shoulder.  
“W-Why won’t it open?” You squeak, fear rising.  
“Looks like something is blocking it.” Stark snaps in frustration. He turns to you. “We’re stuck until someone finds us.”  
“But I have to-” You start but he silences you with a look.  
“I’ve got things to do too, honey, but we’re stuck.” He looks down at the paperwork you’re still clutching. “Do you want to put that somewhere? It’s a bit snug in here.”  
You turn and find a shelf to put the stack down but in doing so you push your backside against him and you hear him take a breath.  
“Oh but it’s not all bad.” He says quietly and you feel his hand on your hip. You spin, biting your lip anxiously.  
“Mr Stark!” You admonish him. A blush is rising to your face as you realise how close you are to him, there’s so little room you can’t move without touching him. He runs his hands over your arms with a cheeky grin on his face.  
“You’re right. Trapped in a closet with a strange, if ruggedly handsome, man. Your boss, in fact.” His eyes linger on your lips and you swallow. “Scandalous to say the least. Don’t worry, I can control myself.”  
“I-” You stutter. “I shouldn’t be here! I-”   
“Calm, sweetheart, deep breaths.” He soothes.  
You take a long breath in and release it, noticing that as you do so your chest rises and pushes against him. He growls softly at the feeling of your breasts pressing against him.  
“Okay no more deep breaths!” He counsels. You try and shuffle backwards but there’s no room. “Its okay, you act like you’ve never been locked in a closet with a guy before.”  
“I haven’t.” You reply, trying not to touch him.  
“No? No seven minutes in heaven?” He chided and you shake your head. “No idea? You must have gone to the wrong parties growing up.”  
“What is it?” You ask, trying to keep him talking so his eyes wouldn’t linger on you. It felt like wherever his eyes rested was heating up and you were glad of the dark so he couldn’t see you blushing.  
“Only the best game ever! Your friends lock you in a closet with someone and you… pass the time with them for seven minutes, although in my experience seven was never enough.” He explains and you swallow hard.  
“Played it a lot did you?” You try and joke.  
“Oh yes. I was very. Very. Good at it.” His eyes lock with yours in the dim light. “Wanna play?”  
“I-” You stutter as he leans closer, your breath coming faster. “Okay.” You breathe and he grins in triumph before lowering his lips to yours.  
He is a very experienced kisser, wrapping one arm around your waist and slipping the other into your hair as he moves his mouth with yours. His beard tickles but doesn’t rasp against your skin. He tastes like coffee and smells like oil.  
He presses against you, seeking entrance to your mouth and you let him. He moans as his tongue finds yours and you gasp as his hand lowers to knead at your bottom. You loop your arms around him, feeling the muscles in his back move. He pushes you back against the shelves but you whine in protest as they bite into your back.  
“Sorry.” He breathes, pulling you against him, trying to find a way to explore you with his hands in the narrow space. He’s getting frustrated at the inability to lift your leg against him when he pulls back. “Turn around.” He whispers huskily and your brow knots. “Like you were before.” He explains and you wriggle around so you’ve got your back to him.  
Immediately his arms snake around you to cup your breasts and he buries his face in your neck, kissing, sucking, nipping until you moan softly.   
You can feel his growing excitement pressing against you and lean against the shelves for support as his ministrations make your knees weak.  
Without warning one of his hands slips lower and hitches up your skirt. He presses against your core through your underwear and you gasp.  
“Mr Stark!” You moan as he rubs you and you can feel him grin at your reaction.   
He pushes aside your panties and runs circles over your most sensitive spot making you tip forward with the sensation, pressing your bottom against the growing bulge in his jeans.  
“You like that?” He growls in your ear and you can only nod then gasp his name again as he slides a finger into you and crooks it to touch that sweet spot inside.  
“Oh, god yes!” You cry as he rubs you.   
“You want more?” He rumbles.  
“Yes!” You cry as he adds another finger.  
“Tell me what you want.” He orders, nipping at your ear.  
“Fuck me! Please!” You manage through gasps of pleasure. He removes his hand and leaves you panting for a moment. You can hear the rustle of his clothes behind you.  
You try and turn your head but he forces you to stay as you are and pulls down your panties, its awkward removing them but soon they are gone and he’s positioned behind you, his hard cock sliding over your folds teasingly. His hand slides around again to rub at your nub and you cry out, bending forward as much as you can to push against him.  
“Please.” You beg.  
He slides into you slowly, he’s bigger than you first thought and he gives you a moment to get used to the stretch before he begins to move. Thrusting against you in long lazy movements as if purposely trying to make you crazy.  
You grip the shelves hard enough that your hands hurt and try not to yell in pleasure as he continues to rub you as he thrusts.  
“You like that? I always was good with my hands.” He groans in your ear.  
“Faster, please, Tony!” you beg and his other hand grips your throat gently.  
“You can do better than that.” He growls.  
“Please, Mr Stark, fuck me. Fuck me hard!” You cry and he obliges, driving into you so hard the shelves shake and you gasp.  
You can hear him grunt in pleasure as he moves, the small space filled with the delicious sounds of your desire. The friction builds and builds and you can feel that knot inside you grow tighter as you get closer to climax.  
“I- I’m gonna-” You gasp and he presses harder against the bundle of nerves, pounding against you.  
“Cum for me.” He growls and that's all it takes for you to come undone. You cry his name as waves of pleasure crash through you and your body clenches around him. You hear him grunt as he joins you and you feel him pump you full of his seed.  
He leans over you as you both pant and he brings his fingers to your mouth, they shine in the low light, and you suckle on them gently, tasting your combined juices. He moans at the feel of your tongue and mutters breathless compliments in your ear.  
All of a sudden the door crashes open and you’re bathed in light.  
“Stark!” Comes a familiar bark and you see an older man in a well cut suit stood in the doorway. Anger etched across his features.   
Stark puts himself to rights and pulls down your skirt, saving what little dignity remains as you blush crimson under the mans glare.  
“Ross, so good to see you.” Stark says sarcastically. “Can you give us a minute?”  
You hear a grunt and a slam as the man leaves. Stark pulls you upright and turns you to face him.  
“What do you think of the game then?” He jokes, his lips close to yours.  
“Heaven.’ You reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Next up: Steve Rogers


	4. Steve Rogers - Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Thor

You step through the door and immediately slip over, landing heavy on your butt and scattering the papers everywhere. You curse and rub your lower back. You see that the heel is broken on one of the stupid shoes and the papers have landed on the damp floor, ruined.  
“Are you okay?” A strong voice calls to you and you hear soft footsteps approaching.  
Looking up you realise that in your hurry you’ve entered the men's locker room, the floor is damp from the showers and the atmosphere is steamy. There are lines of lockers and benches in front of you and a large alcove leading to the showers themselves.  
Coming out of that alcove, wrapped in a towel with a look of concern on his perfect features, is Steve Rogers. Captain America himself.  
It takes less than a beat of your heart for your face to go read and you scramble to try and collect the mess of wet paper.  
“Sorry!” You squeak and end up tangling your feet and falling again, this time landing heavily on your knee. Tears of pain and embarrassment well in your eyes as you wish for the floor to open under you.  
“Hey! Did you hurt yourself?” He’s come closer, kneeling an arms length away. His chiselled muscles are still wet and you find yourself transfixed by him despite the shame you are feeling. You shake your head, biting your lip to keep from sobbing.  
He starts to pick up some of the papers and add them to the sopping pile next to you. Then he offers his hand to help you up. You take it and he pulls, you nearly jump to your feet with his strength but with the broken shoe you lose your balance again and he catches you.  
“Woah!” He says and chuckles. “Looks like that shoe’s had it, better take that off.”   
You obay and slip off both shoes, realising how much shorter you are than him, your eyes are in line with his chest and the urge to lean in and feel his muscles is almost unbearable.  
“Tha-thank you, Mr Rogers.” You stammer, looking up at him.  
“No problem. I hope that stuff wasn’t important.” He motions to the pile and the tears well up again.  
“Oh my god! They’re going to fire me!” You blurt out, the tears falling down your cheeks.  
“Hey now, I’m sure they won’t fire you.” He comforts, running a hand over your shoulder.   
You take a step toward the pile and yelp, your knee is swollen and it looks like you’ve cut it. “Let me take a look at that.” He says and scoops you up to sit you on one of the benches. It was only for a second but you’re sure the feeling of being in his arms will stay with you forever.  
He kneels in front of you and takes your leg in his hand, running his fingers expertly over your knee. You breathe in through your teeth and he looks up at you with an apologetic smile.   
“Sorry, it doesn’t look like you’ve done anything major. I’ve had worse.” He smiles and you can’t help but return it.  
“I’m sure you have, Mr Rogers.” You reply and he cocks his head to one side.  
“Steve, Please.” He corrects and you can’t help but giggle.   
“Steve.” You say quietly and he smiles. You notice he’s still rubbing your leg, his fingers dangerously close to the hem of your skirt.   
“You need to stay off this for a while. No marathons or dancing.” He joked.   
“I can’t dance.” You reply as his fingers touch the edge of your skirt, he doesn’t seem to notice.  
“That’s okay, neither can I.” He says. Suddenly he realises what he’s doing with his hands and withdraws them. “Sorry about that.”  
“Its okay!” You say quickly. “It was nice, your hands are warm I mean-” You stutter and he chuckles.  
“Do you want me to keep going? For your knee I mean.” He says innocently and you nod.   
He starts running his hands over your leg again, with each sweep his hand slides higher and he locks eyes with you as if waiting for you to push him away.   
You’re trying not to pant, to show any reaction at all, as his fingers graze under your dress and climb higher and higher until they touch the edge of your underwear. You realise at once how wet you’ve become and you blush even hotter.  
“Looks like your legs okay but to be sure I think I should check the rest of you, okay?” He says and you can see his eyes are darkening. You nod your agreement and his fingers slide over your core making you gasp.  
“Looks like this is working just fine.” He scooches forward between your legs and slides one arm around your back to support you he continues to explore. “But I think I need to check more thoroughly.” He says, his voice husky. You can see the towel around his hips beginning to tent over his erection and can’t help but moan softly.  
His fingers press through the fabric of your underwear, rubbing in circles and drawing more gasping moans from you.  
“Oh!” You exclaim as he pushes the fabric aside and sinks a finger into you while his thumb rubs your most sensitive spot. “Steve!” You breathe and lean against him, panting.  
“Looking good.” He encourages before sliding in a second finger.  
You manage to push an arm between you and palm his hardness through the towel, he growls softly.  
“You’re right, I won’t be able to tell without a full check.” His voice is deep and throaty now.  
He removes his fingers slowly and you whimper softly as he turns and lays you down along the bench and climbs up to sit between your legs. He pushes up your skirt and pulls off your underwear before removing the towel and laying atop you, kissing your neck. You can feel the tip of him pushing against you and you grab at his naked back “Ready?”  
“Please, yes!” You beg and he pushes slowly into you.   
Inch by inch he slips in, giving you time to adjust. He feels amazing and you mutter his name over and over as he enters you. By the time he starts to thrust you feel like you’re going to fall apart.   
“You feel so good, doll.” He encourages as he moves and you lift your hips to meet him. He smells primal and you can taste his skin as he sinks into you again and again.  
Its not long before you tumble over the edge and cry out, nails running over his skin as you convulse around him.   
He stops for a moment to kiss you, his lips are sweet and he kisses softly. Wrapping and arm around you he somehow manages to sit up and pull you onto his lap without leaving his body. You’re straddling him and wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When you slip your tongue into his mouth he grunts and grips your hips lifting you and them pushing you back down again, making you ride him slowly.  
You get into the rhythm and move yourself, quickening the pace and gasping as you bounce on top of him.   
“Oh doll, I’m gonna-” He growls and you pump against him harder still until you both climax together.  
You sit in his lap a while until you get your breath back. He keeps kissing you softly and you sigh at the feel of it.   
“So how am I, Captain?” You breathe.  
“Fighting fit.” He replies and you move to get off him.  
He wraps his arms around you to stop you and you can feel his erection forming again, pressing inside you as it grows. You gasp and he sneaks a hand between you to rub at you as he grows.  
“But its always worth double checking.” He purrs.


	5. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the absence. I know I promised Thor but I had an idea for this one that couldn't wait.
> 
> This one is a little different from most smut I've written. A little more tender.
> 
> Enjoy.

You step through and find yourself in a large dimly lit room, different work areas portioned off by glass partitions. You sigh and turn back to the door.  
“Damn it!” a shout from further into the room. You freeze and listen carefully, you can hear sobbing from the direction of the shout.  
Biting your lip you argue with yourself for a moment before adjusting your burden and turning to find the source of the noise.  
Towards the back of the room there’s a large laboratory area. Huge pieces of equipment and computers buzz softly on desks as a man in a rumpled button down shirt and grey slacks sits hunched over a screen. He has a hand over his face while the other grips a pair of glasses.  
“Hello?” You say softly, trying not to startle him but he jumps anyway, yelping and turning to you. “Sorry! Sorry!” you yelp, stepping backwards. You recognise him now, he’s the last person you’d want to jump out at.  
“Its okay, sorry I-” He starts, looking up at you with soulful brown eyes. His dark hair is beginning to grey and looks like it’s shot through with silver. You can’t help but smile meekly at him, the famous Dr Banner.  
“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you. I came in by accident and heard you-” You try to explain but pause. “Are you okay?”  
He turns back to the screen and you see an email open on the screen. There’s a picture and a very pretty young woman dressed in a bridal gown. Her long brown hair is beautifully curled and her bright eyes look full of happiness. You can’t see all the email says but the word sorry seems to repeat a lot.   
“Who is she?” You ask quietly.  
“She and I-” He starts but stops himself, that's all you need to know.  
“You were together, huh?” You say and he smiles sadly over his shoulder.  
“Before.. The other guy.” He sighs and you nod. You guess he doesn’t mean her new husband. “I knew that we couldn’t be like we were I just hoped that we could work something out.”  
“Her loss for not waiting for you.” You say and he chuckles.  
“She’d be waiting a long time.” He turns in his chair again and treats you to a more sincere smile. He’s so soft spoken, so sweet, you can’t believe he turns into that beast you saw on the news.  
“Whys that?” You ask, resettling the paperwork in your arms. He blushes and looks away.  
“I can’t… you know.” He mumbles.  
“Can’t what?” You say trying to catch his eye.  
“I can’t… ummm... “ He mumbles and you finally realise why he’s embarrassed.  
“Oh! Really? Not ever?” Your surprise shocks him and he chuckles again.  
“No, my heartrate could get too high and I could change. Too dangerous.” He rubs the back of his neck and replaces his glasses. Looking up at you owlishly.  
“Well, have you tried?” You ask, fascinated though you can feel a blush on your cheeks. His eyebrows raise. “I’ll bet if you were super slow and stayed calm you could…” Your voice fades.  
“No. Who would put themselves at such risk?” He says.  
“Who wouldn’t!” You say quickly and his eyes widen. “I mean! You’re handsome and smart and…” You bite your lip to stop yourself. “I’m sorry I disturbed you, I- I’ll go now.” You whirl around to leave but he reaches out and catches your arm.  
“You’d really take that risk?” He sounds amazed, you nod. He chuckles again, you really like that chuckle. “Are you really in a rush?” His voice is a little husky now.  
“Well I-” You turn and realise how close he is to you. “I guess it could wait.” You say and he lifts the pile of papers out of your arms and puts them on the desk next to the computer.  
He steps closer and tentatively puts his hands on your waist.  
“I’ll go really slowly, if I think there’s a risk I’ll change then we’ll stop immediately. You need to be ready to run away. Okay?” He says as you run your hands up his arms. You ned and he slowly and gently kisses you.  
He smells of coffee and cinnamon. He’s a remarkably good kisser and for a long time you just stand there in his arms enjoying his lips on yours. Tentatively he opens his mouth and your reciprocate, your tongues meeting in a lazy dance.  
At first he tenses up but you don’t push him any further than he feels is right. His breathing evens with yours and he gently pushes you backwards, step by step until you’re pressed against a table. He lifts you slowly, you’re shocked at his strength, to sit you on the desk and he stands between your legs. He’s not quite pressing against you but there’s very little separating you as you languidly kiss and his hands begin to roam over you.  
You let him take the lead as he explores you, stopping now and then to calm down. He inches closer and now he’s pressed into the apex of your legs, you stifle a gasp as he rubs against you, you’re so aroused it takes little to stimulate you there.   
After what seems like an eternity he seems confident and unbuttons his slacks, pulling them aside. He’s a good size and very hard. You’re very careful and slow, watching his reaction as you reach out to grasp him and side your fingers over him. He braces on the desk and you stop a moment, leaving your had on his member but staying calm and still. A few breaths later and he resumes kissing you, a hand slipping between your legs and under your panties.  
It’s hard to control your reaction but you do your best as he runs circles over you. You swallow hard and do your best to keep your breathing even, your eyes closing involuntarily.  
“Are you ready?” He breathes in your ear and you nod. He pulls off your panties and positions himself at your entrance. He presses his forehead against yours as he slides inside.  
Agonisingly slowly he pushes into you. Every inch or so he stops to even out his breathing but at last he’s fully sheathed inside you.  
You wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss him gently. You look into his eyes and they seem to flicker green just once before he calms.  
“Good?” You breathe.  
“Perfect.” He replies and you smile. “Ready?” He asks with a hint of fear in his voice. You kiss him in answer and he begins to withdraw from you.   
You can’t help but gasp at the feel of it, you’ve never had sex so slowly before. It’s frustrating but very intense. He begins a very slow rhythm and you sigh at the feeling, he’s breathing evenly and his eyes are hooded with pleasure.   
You take a risk and kiss his neck, he shudders but doesn’t protest so you continue as he thrusts against you.  
You can feel pressure forming in your body. Every part of you wants him to hurry up so you can find that sweet release but you don’t pressure him. It feels different than any other lover you’ve had. There’s no frantic joining just a tender friction building up and up until you think you could burst with the feeling.  
“I’m-” you mutter and he tucks his head against your neck.   
“Its okay.” He breathes and continues to move until you crash over that precipice.   
You grip his shoulders and muffle a cry into his neck as you clench around him. He doesn’t pause or speed up and your orgasm only seems to build as he moves against you. You gasp his name and pant, trying to regain yourself as you feel his arms tense around you.  
He grunts and finds his own release, you feel it deep inside and he stops moving, breathing hard.  
You press a hand to his chest and you both carefully calm down as he softens inside you. When at last you’re both relaxed again he cups your face and kisses you tenderly.  
“I didn’t think I’d ever…” He whispers. “I thought I’d never do that again.”  
He looks into your eyes in amazement, smiling widely as if you’ve given him the greatest gift in the world.  
“Well.” You say with a smile. “I’m always happy to help you again.”  
He chuckles again and kisses you.


	6. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Thor!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.

You step into an empty office. You curse at yourself as you look around. There’s nothing in the room except a few document boxes in a corner. This would be a power office for some executive. One wall is all glass and there's a large balcony outside. The sky is grey outside and a crack of lightning flickers above the city. You shiver, curse again when you realise its raining really hard and you haven’t got a coat or umbrella. When you go back to your car you’ll get soaked.  
You turn back to the door but freeze at a thump behind you. Footsteps then knocking on glass. You realise you’ve stopped breathing.  
“Excuse me. Could you open this, please?” A voice muffled by the glass door to the balcony. You turn and there, dripping wet but still magnificent, is the God of Thunder himself. He smiles and points to the latch, its locked. Obviously he could just break it but maybe he doesn't want to.  
“Okay!” You squeak and rush forward. You need both hands to open the door so you put the papers on the floor before straightening and fumbling with e latch until you open it. You can feel his eyes on you and realise you gave him a great view of your backside as you bent to put the papers down.  
Blushing you slide the door open and he smiles as he steps through.  
“Thank you, my lady!” He booms. “Its such beautiful weather, don’t you think?”  
You look up at him, he’s easily over a foot taller than you but even soaked he’s unbelievably handsome. Thunder rumbles above you and another bolt of lightning flashes. You jump and he raises an eyebrow.  
“I’m a little scared of thunder and lightning.” You admit and he laughs hugely. Your blush deepens and you close the sliding door roughly, it bounces and stays open an inch but you no longer care.   
“You needn't be scared, I am the God of Thunder after all.” He’s grinning at you and you step back, arms crossed. “I can help you conquer your fear if you like.”  
“No, thank you” You’re annoyed at him now. Handsome as he is he’s hurt your pride and all you want is to scuttle off and find the damned meeting room.  
“Come now! Step outside with me and I’ll show you the beauty and power of the storm. You won’t be afraid anymore.” He offers his hand and you step away, you skirt around him and stoop to gather up the papers.   
Before you can pick them up, however, he drops his hammer onto them. You grunt in annoyance, pulling them this way and that, tearing the corner off one piece before giving up and standing straight to vent your annoyance. Another rumble of thunder and you jump before turning to him, fists clenched.  
“Move your hammer, please. I need to go.” You say through clenched teeth.   
He pushes the balcony door open and gestures to you to go out into the rain.  
“One moment and then you can go. Do we have a deal?” His smile is warm and you realise you have little choice.  
You step outside. Half the balcony is sheltered from the rain and you stand there with your arms crossed, looking out over the city. He stands behind you and lays his huge muscular hands on your shoulders.  
“Breathe deeply.” He orders and you comply, the air is cold but feels cleaner, fresher than normal. “Look now.” He is leaning down so he can whisper in your ear. You see a flash and see a bolt of lightning crack across the sky. You tense but he rubs your shoulders soothingly. “See how magnificent! Such power!” He whispers, his breath raising the hair on your neck.  
“Close your eyes.”   
You do as he asks and he wraps his arms around you. Thunder rumbles and seems to magnify through him. You gasp and he holds you firmly.  
“Feel that strength? It means you no harm, it just is.” His voice rumbles like thunder and you feel yourself relax against him. “There. Better?”  
You nod and expect him to release you but your heart skips as you feel his lips on your neck.  
“What are you-” You begin but he hushes you.  
“Would you like to feel the strength of the thunder inside you?” He asks and you swallow. You know what he’s asking and your body heats up. What woman wouldn’t want to be in this position?  
“I-” You begin and he touches your lips with a fingertip.   
“Just nod.” He orders and after a moment you do so.   
“Don’t question.” He says and pulls you into the rain.  
You gasp as he spins you and crashes his lips against yours, his touch is electric and your skin prickles at his. He invades your mouth with his tongue and he tastes of copper.   
His arms roam around you and he finds the zip of your dress. Some part of you panics as he draws it down and tugs your dress down to pool at your feet.   
You grab at his hands, your eyes full of fear but he kisses you again, warmth and mindless arousal overcome your fear as he pulls open your blouse and tosses it away.   
He turns you and pulls you so your back is flush with his chest. He bends to capture your lips again as he kneads your breasts. One hand slips away over your stomach and into your panties. You jump as he touches you, your skin catching against his armour.  
Armour which suddenly melts away. One moment he’s fully clothed and you’re vaguely wondering how to get it off him, the next he’s naked and pressed against you, skin slick in the rain.   
He kisses your throat, making you gasp as his beard rasps against your sensitive flesh. Lightning flashes, illuminating the moment he becomes bored with your underwear and tears it off you, leaving you both nude in the open air.  
One thick finger enters you as the thunder booms and you moan as he pumps it in and out of your slickness, making your knees weak.  
He lifts you and turns you to face him as he kneels in front of you. He pulls off your shoes and hauls one of your legs over his shoulder, supporting your bottom with both hands before burying his face against your core.  
You cry out at the feeling of his tongue lathing you and you arch your back as he finds your most sensitive spots. You feel primal as he pleasures you in the torrent of rain. You can feel your orgasm building and as if he planned it the next time lightning burns above you you cry out in ecstasy.   
Gently he lowers your leg and rises to kiss you. You can taste yourself on his tongue and feel his length pushing against your stomach. Before you can think he lifts you to wrap your legs around him and he lowers you onto him.  
You both groan as he enters you quickly and begins to thrust upwards into you. You can do little more than hold onto his shoulders as he moves, your mind drifts and you’re left only with the sensations of his hands, his chest and his hard cock inside you.  
It’s not long before you come again and he pounds into you, not stopping even as you crest that wave again and again.   
Eventually he sets you on your trembling feet and bends you forward to lean on the guard rail as he enters you again from behind.   
He grunts and moans as he trusts relentlessly into you, the sound of your bodies meeting only eclipsed by the thunder above, around and now inside of you.  
You come twice more, writhing and calling out to the open air, before at last he reaches his own release.   
When he leaves you your legs are so weak you sink to your knees, panting and shivering as your hair clings to you. He kneels behind you and wraps his arms around you.  
“Still scared of the storm?” He breathes and you laugh at him.  
“Will you move your hammer now?” You joke.  
“You don’t like my hammer?” He replies, kissing your neck. You reach behind to cup his manhood.  
“I don’t mind this one.”   
His laugh is almost as loud as the thunder.


End file.
